


Save Me Tonight

by Bakugouklanceylance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Blood, M/M, Vampires, Violence, klance, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugouklanceylance/pseuds/Bakugouklanceylance
Summary: Keith sees a teenager walking home alone when he sees strangers appear and surround him. He makes his choice...





	Save Me Tonight

Keith sees a tall boy alone at night, walking fast, his hands in his pockets, his head turning to the sides to make sure he isn't being followed. The vampire closely studies him while he jumps from tree to tree, staying silent and hidden in the darkness. He sees him turn onto a street when several people emerge from the bushes to surround the lanky boy. The boy doesn't appear startled, as if he knew this was going to happen. Keith doesn't want to see a beating on this night, so he flies down.

When the men see this creature of the night suddenly fly down, their eyes go wide with fright, but they do not back down. The teen is looking at this vampire, wondering why he decided to help on this night. Keith takes a closer look at him, his left eye is leaking blood, his cheeks appear bruised, he has a split lip. As he looks over the boy, he sees more of the damage he hadn’t seen from the trees. His shirt is torn, there are several cuts on the boy’s stomach, blood leaking slowly. He looks at the boy’s face and sees the twinkle in his one good eye, blue peering back at him. He seems to understand the situation they are in right now. 

Keith turns back to the strangers, one of them holding a small knife. Keith pulls his face into a smile, showing off his sharp fangs, one of the men begins to back away, but the others stay put. Keith turns back to the boy, who gives him a nod. Keith knows what he must do. He lunges towards the strangers, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

He flies towards the biggest stranger, ripping into the neck, blood gushing out like a water fountain. The big guy grasps for his neck, big hands trying to keep the blood from pouring out, but to no avail, as he is quickly losing the strength to do so. The big guy falls to his knees, his eyes losing their light as he stares at Keith, terror in his eyes. He then falls onto his back, all his strength having now left him, as he takes his final breath. The other strangers look on.

All the while, the taller boy is watching in amazement at the chaos happening around him. He sees the vampire flying gracefully through the air, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight, while his bloodied fangs sink into another victim, ripping into his throat, blood spurting everywhere. The strangers are watching in terror at this point, and they begin to back away. Keith shows his fangs again, and the remaining strangers run off into the darkness. 

He turns back towards the teen, his mouth open in amazement, until he realizes he is being watched by a creature of the night. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should say anything at all, before deciding on his choice. “Thank you for that. The name’s Lance.” He extends his hand out, apparently wanting to shake his hand. Keith waits for a moment, before also extending his hand to shake. 

“Is this normal for you? Saving people from being attacked at night?” Lance questions. “No... I’ve never seen anyone attacked before tonight.” Keith replies. Lance stares wide-eyed at his savior, at a loss for words “I... I can’t thank you enough. Had you not been here, those guys could have killed me. I’m glad you were watching over me.” 

Keith smiles warmly at him “No problem, I don’t want to let someone die if there is a chance that I could save them. I’m glad that I saved you.” 

Lance smiles back, before exclaiming “Ooh! My abuela makes killer garlic knots, would you like to try some? My house is just a few blocks from here.”

Keith is shocked by the sudden invitation, but he can’t say no to the boy he just saved. “Yes, I would love to.”


End file.
